


Journey to the Magic Realms

by spaceChai



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons reference, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Sarah needs to get laid, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceChai/pseuds/spaceChai
Summary: When a dark being kidnaps Toby and traps Sarah's father and step-mother in a weblike cocoon. Sarah is forced to return to the underground and go to an adventure to complete tasks that can free her family. But her return to the underground seems to put the entire magic realm into chaos and is giving Jareth one big headache.





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness engulfed the surroundings. No light just pure, blinding darkness. But He knows he can move within the dark, darkness is his power afterall yet his power restrained and eyesight unseeing .  
He can still conjure pictures and faces in his mind and sometimes hear words in the places where his shackles are hog-tied. " _how many years has it been again?_ " he would ask himself sometimes, centuries? A millennium? He had lost count but... He can still remember in his sharp, intelligent mind the faces of the faes and creatures that bound him in his dark prison.

" **they would PAY!** " he promised, and he would seeth in hatred, longing to hurt and take revenge on those who had made him suffer.

A once powerful royal fae he was, forcefully stripped of his title, glamour and power. His Shackles tied to particular places and can only be broken by overpowering the place or have someone beat its trials. His feet was tied to Emain Ablach or the fortress of Apples, His wrist to the lake of Avalon, his neck to the Yggdrasil tree of the island of Valhalla, his all seeing eyes to the Labyrinth of the Goblin Kingdom and his power split in two placed in the Seelie and Unseelie Court as a candle that doesnt melt and die, where no fae or magical being can blow it off.  
He chuckles grimly, truly they had made exaggerated extra precautions and his imprisonment hard to break...

But He can feel that someday he will be released. And so he waits in the darkness...

Until the day finally came...

" _Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle_ "  
He hears it.. Whispered words...but where?

" .. _beyond the Goblin City_ "

Goblin City? The Labyrinth... His heart was beating anxiously.... Could it be?

"... _to take back the child you have stolen_ ,"

The verse was familliar to him, he is trying to recall it but was overwhelmed by the feeling of curiosity over the speaker... It was female.

" _for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great._ "

"ahhh.. " he finally recalls, he remembers this last part. It was the blasted enchanted words... Despite the blinding darkness he smiles....

  
" _You have no power over me!"_ it echoed in his head....

The enchanted words that would render u powerless over the caster. He hated those words for those very words is what had sent him to his dark prison. He wonders who had said those words and to whom she was casting it... And then to his shock and delight, his eyesight gradually cleared... And he saw clear as day in so many lifetime two figures...a handsome fae with mismatched piercing blue eyes transforming into an owl and a mortal child in her blooming adolescence staring at the transforming fae with her defiant emerald eyes, confused and then sad...

As the white owl circled above her,  she was actually... In tears.... 

He was stunned for a moment at what he was seeing...it was quite unbelievable.

"she had beaten the **labyrinth**?...a mortal.. A child..and a women of all things?.." he laughed maniacally. Of all the trials that had to be beaten the labyrinth was the least expected... It was supposed to be the most difficult trial for the labyrinth is a very hard puzzle and no one has ever solved it, no fae,no magical beings and definitely not the powerless humans, well, not in his time.

He saw the champion of the labyrinth back in her aboveground home, he wonders how she had done it? Beat the labyrinth and resist the dreams that has been possibly offered to her by the current Labyrinth monarch, the Lord of Dreams or the Dream King. "what have become of the Goblin Kingdom?" he scoffed "could the new ruler be this weak to be bested by a child?

The child.... He saw her this time celebrating and to his utmost astonishment the Goblins and other magical creature appeared and celebrated with her. " ** _Curious_**....."

"But oh if you look closely she's a pretty little thing isnt she....." he smiled and looked at the girl hungrily.

"You lovelies, will be the one to release me, it will take time but you will" he whispered grinning wickedly.

\-----_-----------------------_--------------------_--------_

She was walking in an unknown path deep in the forest. "How did i get here? " Sarah asked herself... The atmosphere was eerie and she can feel something lurking in the shadows and fog. Looking around, the trees were very tall and big you cant really see the sky. "Hoggle? " she called out "sir Didymus?, Ludoo?.....Goblins? " she stopped..." Anyone?... "

"over here... " a faint whisper in her ear.  
Sarah stood frozen, the whisper was somewhat near yet far she really cant explain it. Still looking straight ahead she asked "whe.. Where are you? " she asked cautiously  
"Just here...." the voice whispered "Right here... " something cold touched her ear that made Sarah shiver "Always here...pretty thing... _Sa-rah_ " a gentle deep velvety  voice whispered and Sarah whip her head back to look at the owner of the voice. There was no one but then just beyond the shadows of the trees she can see an outline of a tall man.

"Sarah...." it said deeply and hollowy...  
"Help me, my love"

Sarah walk towards the figure slowly and hesitantly "Goblin King? " she queried looking confused and a bit afraid.

" **NO**! " his faint but angry voice echoed in the forest "No... " it whispered softly now "i am not him my love... Help me... "

Sarah walked closer to the shadowy figure on the tree but then her feet stopped just a few more meters from the tree he was leaning in.

"i should feel afraid but why am I not? " she had mainly ask herself but the figure answered for her. "because this is your dream Sarah, and youre a brave pretty little thing too. "  
Sarah stared curiously at the shadow man trying to make out his outline. She cant really see him, not clearly. He was really tall " _taller than the Goblin King_ " she thinks and Its as if his body is being envelop by a dark smoke or fog. But then when she stared him eye to eye she can make out sharp and intense mismatched orbs of red and gold. "mismatched just like him" Sarah had thought of the Goblin Kings mismatch crystal blue eyes whom she found strange but beautiful.  " _Yet of different colors_ " she stares at the shadow figures eyes inquisitively.

"i do not allow anyone to look me in the eye but for you my lovelies, I will make an exception." the figure hissed.  
"I am not your love...or lovelies" she stated  
"to me you are" he retorted  
"Are you a friend of the Goblin King? " Sarah still stared him in the eye with no more fear. His eyes hardened for a fraction then shook his head "i am no friend to any fae of the seelie and unseelie."

Sarah nodded

"if this is my dream then., why are you here? And why do you ask me for help? "

The figure, tho she cannot clearly make out sort of smiled.

"Aren't you a curious little kitten" the figure purred.  
"Yes I am... Especially since youre in my dream" Sarah cross her arms and tilt her head up. The figure chuckled clearly amused then his eyes faintly glowed penetrating hers "youve grown more beautiful for such little time pretty thing....and cleverer too." for some reason, he sounded proud and amaze which made Sarah uncomfortable for she isnt used to such praises particularly from strangers. "that doesnt answer my question." she blurted out raising her eyebrow to him to hide her uneasiness.

The figure detach himself from the tree and slowly made his way to the young lady. "i need your help to completely release me Sarah... You see after your little victory at the labyrinth four years ago, One of the shackles that binded me was broken... My all seeing eyesight was given back to me. " Sarah now looked at him in bewilderment.

He now stopped infront of her yet Sarah cant still discern his face, he was still surrounded by smoke "I need your help to break the other binds, My love... And only then we can be together as king and queen"

Sarah gape at the figure.

 _Why does that sound familiar? Oh he just sounded like_ **_him_**  

"to.. Together? N..no..im sorry..theres a mistake.. ** _I am not yours or your Queen_**! "Sarah said the last words sternly and defiantly while stepping away from him but he was fast enough to reach for her arms pulling her back to him... "You are _**mine**_ the moment you have beaten the labyrinth Sarah..." he hissed, his hold got tighter "i have waited for so long to be freed and you did it... You will have to finish it..."  
Sarah was more confused than ever and very _very_ pissed. " _Great, another Fae love declaration to trick me into doing something_ " Sarah reckoned, rolling her eyes internally.

Before she could snap back at him.... An annoying sound echoed on Sarahs dream world.

**_Ti ti ti tic.. Ti ti ti tic... Ti ti ti tic..._ **

She looked around and Her dream surrounding started to fade into swirls.

"No i need more time... Sarah stay... **NO**." she heard a frustrated growl and desperate appeal from the shadow man and without warning she was pulled closer to him. He grasp her face closer to his and he kissed her...Sarah was too stunned to move and for a brief moment recalls hers and Jareths' almost kiss in the bubble dream.

_Sarah,  trust in your dreams, trust in me._

But before she could react after realization dawned and give the man a black eye or two... 

...Sarah woke up from her strange dream.

Her heart thrumming wildly, her lips cold with the memory of a long raven hair and mismatch red and golden eyes.

Her alarm was screeching 6 am and two small Goblins were jumping at the footside of her bed.

"Good mornings lady champ.. " the Goblin with worn red hat had greeted

"Good morning to you too.. Bleek" she replied while smacking the damn clock off

"we has gifts for the lady's " said the other one who was lean and knobbly and was also named knobbly. And they jump closer to her and presented her a what looked like a DIY photoalbum made of sticks, leaves and some small bones " _probably rat bones_ " Sarah thinks." _atleast its cleaned_  

"Happy 19th Birthdays Lady champs" they chorused and Sarah smiled at them and hugged and patted their heads..."thank you bleek and knobbly, see you later tonight okay?"

"Okay" they said and with a crack the two small Goblins were gone and Sarah's dreams were forgotten.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 End of chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2

Meek is a hobgoblin, not a goblin.. Oh no dont confuse the two to be the same for they are not. Goblins are carnivorous, untidy, greenish, violent and more mischievous. Hobgoblins may also be mischievous but not so much, they are somewhat brownish in color and loves to do chores and are omnivores too. Anyway it was Meeks duty to clean kingys room for you see Meek is so great at cleaning up that everything is shiny and spotless after. Kingy even commended him once that he cleans far better than the chambermaids so only meek was allowed to clean the kings room. Even the lady champion, the girl who ate the peach and forget everything whom he is very fond of praised him for his superb cleaning ability although the king doesnt know he also cleans the peach lady's home. It was very late in the morning and it was Meeks time to clean his majestys room. When he was finally at the door Meek pop himself in -he was allowed to..  
Inside Kingys room were wine stained carpets,floors and table, discarded clothes and some strewn papers and books on the desk and floor. The kings favorite elegant sofa was also stained but it wasnt wine, though it was crusty. In the kings bed he can see tangled limbs and stark naked bodies in euphoric post coital langour. The king himself was in the middle with two fae women on each side,a redhead and a blonde; their bare bodies pressed to his. They were sound asleep. It doesnt bother Meek though because the scene is foreign to him and be sides he is here to make everything spotless, shiny and in place before kingy wakes up.

After an hour of diligently and expertly cleaning the entire royal chamber without waking the sleeping Faes; Meek quietly went into the door and pop himself out. What Meek didnt realize was that his treasured photo slipped off his shirt and landed on the kings shiny floor.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
She was there sitting in one of the stairs of the Escher Room. Her feet dangling swaying back and front, sketchpad and drawing pencil in her hand while humming the song he sang for her on the peach dream ballroom. " _Sarah-mine"_ he had uttered her name like a prayer. Sarah looked at him for a moment as if she had heard.

And then she smiled at him as if she was happy to see him.

Sarah put down her drawing tools and jump down and landed on his part of the stairs. She was smiling while walking towards him, her beautiful face shining like a firefly. Jareth looked at her in a daze but eventually moved forward to meet her in the middle. Sarah reached out for his face, cradling it in her hands and he cant stop closing his eyes savoring the feeling of her warm soft hands. The act made his heart flutter and when he opened his eyes again, the fluttering feeling doubled for Sarah is looking at him with affection and yearning. They were staring at each others eyes,a picture of longing and desire; mismatch blue to emerald green.

"Just fear me, **love me** , do as I say and I'll forever be _your slave_." he had recited the words to her again while his right hand caress her face.  
But Sarahs expression became sad...  
"but its too late Jareth..." As she whispered those words, a dark fog started to engulf her body, Alarmed Jareth tried to grab her closer to him but his arms just went through her waist and when he looked back at her face her emerald eyes were sorrowful "I belong now to the **_Shadow King_** " and with that final words, the dark fog had engulf her whole body.  
"No.. **Nooo Sarah**! "Jareth shouted in despair trying to grab hold of her but she evaporated like air... He fell into his knees, punching the ground beneath him, tears streaming his face and suddenly the Escher room quake breaking the surroundings and everything fell in to darkness including him....

Jareth woke up "What in the **bog**... " he groaned while slowly sitting up; his body felt heavy and his head was aching, opening his eyes to the morning light that had got in through the recesses of the dark thin curtains of his four poster king size bed. As he opened the curtains, A set of groaning protest also errupted from his side. " _Ahh dreaming of her again._ " Jareth sighed rubbing his face awake. Despite sleeping with other women, Jareth cant still get over of her. Apparently if you dream of her quite often it is indeed hard to forget.  
The Goblin king disentangled himself from the naked bodies of the two women on his bed and went to sit on the luxurious sofa by the fireplace which thankfully was now stain-free and clean. "i should really elevate that hobgoblins station" Jareth had contemplated.  
Conjuring a Goblet of wine, he began to recall his dreams...although it is not always that he dreams of her but when he does it was always the memory of her run on the labyrinth, their final showdown at the Escher Room or his favorite, the one in the ballroom where they had dance intimately together. But in his dreams it was always him who pursues her that is why this time it was a very strange dream..and she mentioned a Shadow King.

Before he could further ponder in his dreams, the redhead in the bed began to stir awake "Mmmm Jareth why are you out of bed...i need your body heat.." she whined sleepily.

"Meili my dear, its late in the morning and despite being royalty... I have a job,  a kingdom to run and some kingly business to do. " Jareth grumbled dully while finishing his goblet of wine.

Lord Meilge of The house of Eiluned had invited him on his daughters engagement Party. Well... said engaged daughter, the beautiful redhead Meili is currently on his bed along with her blonde beauty half sister Maine. It wasnt really his fault why the ladies ended up on his bed. The buxom beauty had been shamelessly flirting with him along with her sister and the young noble fiance  didnt actually care.  
"My future wife has been lusting after you the whole time Goblin King, better get a place ready to crash on after this party..I should warn you, shes very wild. " Prince Heydarian had told him indifferently while they were sharing Ambrosia wine in the dinning table. This type of thing is normal to the fae anyway, fidelity is actually a foreign word to them.

So when the sisters had cornered him (or was it him who had actually planned to be cornered), Jareth had glimmer the three of them back to his chambers(and it took more effort in his part since the sisters had been ripping his dress coat, licking and sucking his neck and chest. )  and stayed there for three days and two nights. 

The redhead fae beauty rolled on her side,propped herself up, facing Jareth showing off her perky, alabaster breast. "running a kingdom doesnt sound fun at all" she pouted.  
"indeed." Jareth mumbled not bothering to lift his head to look at the girl.  
"But you know whats more fun your highness?.. **Me. Riding. You. Right. Now**. " Meili had crooned, biting her lips and batting her eyelash seductively at him.  
If Jareth didnt have that dream, maybe he'd pounce at the gorgeous redhead for the last time but for now he had lost the appetite. He had his fill already and he lost count of the time while the three of them where blissfully rutting and eating out each other.

"My dear Eiluned Princess, if you are not aware of the time..you are going to be late for your wedding. You dont want to piss off the Goudals, they dislike tardiness." Jareth drawled, conjuring himself another helping of wine,lifting his head back to drink it in one single gulp, utterly unmindful of his naked state.

He heard the female fae took a sharp intake of breath And later some fussing in the bed. "Maine wake up! We have to go... The wedding!" the blonde girl seem to stir and then more fussing and panicking. Their clothes were not in the state to wear again so Jareth conjured two crystals and threw it at them.  
When the two women were fully clothed; they glimmer back to their kingdom in haste without so much saying goodbye to the Goblin King. Not that he need it anyway, besides he was invited at the wedding reception.  
  
"Ah alone and peace atlast.. " the Goblin King released a long deep audible breath of contentment as he played with the rim of his now empty goblet.

"now where were we... Ah yes... Sarah Williams.." but before he could reflect back on his dreams he caught sight,in the corner of his eye a piece paper on the floor near the bedroom door. " _its not likely of that hobgoblin to leave a single paper or trash around."_ the Goblin King gestured his fingers toward the piece of paper and it flew towards its outstretch palms. He expected it to be one of his boring documents but when he held it it wasnt a paper he usually use nor one of his documents...instead, to his utmost shock and wonder, he was looking at a colored picture " _what do humans call it these days, a photograph_ " of a grown up Sarah Williams with her traitor friends, the dwarf, the fox and the rock caller along with a handful of his goblins who looked like they were in a joyous mood. But his eyes stared piercingly at the smiling face of the grown up Sarah. He didnt believe what he was seeing at first but he cannot mistake those striking emerald eyes, those pink luscious lips which he longed to taste and the dark brown tresses for any other.

  
She had grown **quite _beautifully_**.

  
The last time she had seen her was in his owl form and she had just turned 16 at that time. " _how long has it been aboveground_ _?_ " Jareth traced the girls face with his fingers. Seeing her again even in this fragile piece of thick paper stirred something inside his mind, heart...especially the one between his legs.

"You precious little thing, how you turn my world. "

He magick himself some clothes and tuck the photograph inside a crystal before he called out on a certain hobgoblin.

" _ **MEEK**_! "

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer would be my word for the teleportation of the fae  
> \--o--  
> Goblins and Hobgoblins  
> Let's answer this by reference to the definitive work - the Dungeons and Dragons Monstrous Manual.
> 
> Goblins and Hobgoblins are listed as different monsters, rather than subtypes of the same thing. (By comparison, there are four subtypes of gnome, and 23 subtypes of dragon.)
> 
> There are a number of similarities:
> 
> Type: Humanoid  
> Organsiation: Tribal  
> Alignment: Lawful evil  
> Both are very hierarchical
> 
> However, there are rather more differences
> 
> Goblins are land-based, hobgoblins can be sea-based (both are non-Arctic)  
> Goblins are nocturnal, hobgoblins can be found at any time  
> Goblins are carnivorous, hobgoblins omnivorous  
> Hobgoblins are taller (6'+ vs 4')  
> Hobgoblins appear in smaller numbers  
> Hobgoblins have "average" intelligence, goblins are "low to average"  
> Hobgoblins have slightly better stats across the board  
> While both are commonly found in caves, 20% of hobgoblin settlements are villages


	3. Chapter 3

His dark prison was a frightening void. He cant feel anything or see anything. He cant even tell if he's standing up or sitting down, awake or asleep, falling or drifting. He's conscious tho but he's not sure if he is still sane or not; the void is maddening, but one thing is for sure.. He remembers. The Darkness whispers to him, he understands but he doesnt give mind to it. He thinks darkness is his power so he should command and control it, not the other way around. The moment his eyesight was restored he was able to see; not his surroundings but the outside world through dreaming.

He dreams... He dreams to see, to sought, to catch a particular dream... The dream of the girl who conquered the labyrinth, his future queen.

It took him awhile to find her, four human years to be exact. When he finally caught her in her dream, he had asked her to free him, told her she will be his queen and even kissed her. But she was a stubborn, defiant little thing. She had said No to being his queen and in accomplishing the tasks for his deliverance. it aggravated him and yet he cant help but be drawn to her, to his queen, to the mortal beauty that is **Sarah Williams**.  She was soft yet strong, she feels fear but brave and courageous, she can be kind and cruel at the same time and her green eyes, the window to her soul reminded him of life itself; a blend of energy and harmony, a complete opposite of his.

 _A precious thing she is_ he thought...

He needs to be free... To have his revenge, reclaim what was his and take his queen...

And so the Shadow King dreams again, this time to reach someone who would help him persuade his little queen to finish the tasks to his freedom...

 _Where are you my **Queen of the Demonweb pits.**.._ He had sought the webs of dreams.

_Where are you **Lolth**... my dark mother..._

\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the University library, Sarah burried her nose on a thick book titled Mathematics in Art and Architecture. As much as she hates math, surprisingly the content of the book was very interesting.  
A book that connects mathematics, architecture, and art. She had even learned that mathematics is not just about formulas and logic, but about patterns, symmetry, structure, shape and beauty. One of the fascinating content of the book is about the work of Escher which reminds him of the Goblin Castles' Escher Room and the Other beautiful applications of geometry such as the kaleidoscopes, mazes and labyrinths, the fourth dimension and optical illusions.

  
_Strangely enough all i could think of is his castle and kingdom_ she mused.

She was so wrapped up with reading her book that she didnt notice her friend Danah sneaking up on her back and cried boo startling Sarah which earned them both a stern expression from Mrs. Bell the librarian and an exit of the library.

"Damn it Danah, why dyou have to do that? I was studying "Sarah grumbled in annoyance.  
The dark haired young woman just grinned at her, putting her arm on the green eyed girls' shoulder, caging her.

"i want you out immediately of that villainous building and scaring you is the only way to break your trance over that evil book and it worked" she had said teasingly in a low voice, tapping her chest like a chivalrous knight. Sarah just rolled her eyes at her friend.

Danah is always full of pep, a bit odd and playful despite her emo look. Sarah met her at the theatre when they both saved another girl from being harrased by a junior student (sarah kicked his shin and Danah kneed his groin) and from there on they just clicked and became close friends. Most people avoid Danah because of her odd looks, (sarah never bothered because Danah is nice and makes her laugh).She has three piercings in her ears and one on her tongue. She likes to wear dark make ups and dark get ups (no skirts) , Basically, she's a tomboyish cheerful goth " _and a tomboyish cheerful goth is weird in goth standards._  
" which Sarah teasingly never fails to point out while Danah would counter Sarah is like Persephone.  
" _a sweet young girl, an innocent youth who is a hard to get prima donna and had to be abducted by the God of death so she could get laid... which by the way is what you really needed._ " and they would laugh after their corny little banter.

"Anyway, Mr. Harris asked me to tell you that you are to go to the theatre right now. "

"oh what for? " Sarah queried

"something about an accident with one of the actors and needed a replacement for the role and oh he thinks youre a wonderful, talented actor.. A bit rough and needs a little polishing he said. Something like that...he wants you in his play. "

Sarah stop walking and Danah peered into her surprise, happy, disbelief face. Shes confused with Sarahs changing emotion but she feels its positive.

"Oh my God, he's gonna cast me? For real?" sarah said in disbelief but her face was shinning.  
"yeah... Thats what he said. " Danah replied Nonchalantly .  
A smile spread on Sarahs face, _"ooh there is that smile that could launch a thousand ships_." Danah mused internally.

"Im a..a freshman.. " Sarah was dubious but her friend assured her.  
"doesn't change the fact that he wants you in his play. Whats said is said"  
Sarah paused _whats said is said_ a smooth baritone voice echoed in her head.  
Sarah shook her head a little  
"Danah... "  
"yeeep youre welcome persephone... "  
Sarah punched her lightly in the arm (Danah just laughed)and hugged her friend and ran off to the theatre.

Near the girls' spot is an elm tree and in its branch is a jumping spider, which is strangely looking at the running form of Sarah in its many eyes. It jump onto the next tree as if following her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth was sitting languidly in his throne holding out the crystal where the picture was kept... He keeps on looking at the face of the smiling grown up Sarah. " _Too old to turn into a goblin but too young to be kept by him,_ " he turned the crystal clockwise peering at it closely looking at Sarahs face and her cool green eyes " _and damn those innocent eyes_ " those were his thoughts when he was examining the face of the fifteen year old Sarah who was trying to find a way out of his oubliette but now... " _She had grown and definitely not too young to keep but still_... " Jareth look fixedly on her green eyes in the colored picture "Damn those innocent eyes. " he hissed and tossed the crystal ball aside watching it pop like a bubble before hitting the floor. He sighed dolefully, he hated her for destroying some of his properties amd for denying him. It was hurtful but he admire her for it. Ever since she uttered those blasted words You have no power over me, Jareth was not able to see her on his crystals anymore. He cant even get close to her; only looked at her within a certain distance and in his owl form. In all honesty, he was furious because she had beaten his labyrinth, Bitter because she had denied him and was heartbroken because he had truly develop feelings for her. He did try to forget her, to move on, he had bedded other women to make him forget about her but the world was making fun of him. Most nights he would dream of her. He would dream of the first time they met. How she looked mesmerized and afraid at the same time. How she broke his spell and defied him so she could get her brother back. How indignant and fierce she looked when she said his labyrinth was a piece of cake. How she looked ingenuous and most stunning on the bubble dream. he wanted to taste her delicious looking lips as they dance but Sarah kept on resisting and eluding him. He knows that Sarah was attracted to him, he can see it on the way she blushes in their every encounter but he can also see fear...she fears him most of all. But that fear fueled her to become brave, determined and Strong which made her even more ravishing in his eyes. Sweet and delicate on the outside but fire and steel on the inside.

His Beautiful but Cruel Sarah..

"kingy, the hobgoblin housycleaners is here" A small dog looking goblin infomed. "let him in bubble gum" "its beedlegum.. "the goblin muttered.

\--¤--

Meek the hobgoblin was nervously running towards the Goblin Castle. "ooooh this is so not my day.... Is a bad day for me" he cried internally. After cleaning his majestys chambers earlier, Meek had run off to his home in the Goblin city. He was excited to cross the magic mirror he got from sir Dydimus, excited to go to the peach ladys home. He was going to clean her apartment so that when she comes home, she will pet him and feed him those tasty crunchy biscuits which the peach lady calls cat biscuits. Well, speaking of cats, in his haste and daydream he had stepped on a Grimalkins tail. The Grimalkin hissed angrily while soothing his now deformed tail with its paw and told the hobgoblin he's gonna get badluck for stepping on his tail before fading away. Meek was dumbfounded for awhile then shrugged his shoulders and proceed running to go home. And thats when the supposed badluck started. when he got home he couldnt find his good luck photograph that he treasured so much. he looked and look turning everything in his home upside down and inside out. He went out to trace his steps and quite caught himself in a lot of mishaps. And out of nowhere, the booming voice of his Masjety rang on his ears, which by the way was deafening. So now Meek is running for his life towards his king because he dont wanna get bog.

 

The throne room as usual was littered with goblins "the green kind" meek mumbled. the hobgoblin push his way to the kings'throne. He gave a huff when he was finally below the dais "Goodness me, this lot dirties the whole room and very noisy, the king shouldn't let them in here. " Meek muttered to himself.

" _ **Quiet**_ or I'll throw you all into the **bog** " came the booming sound of King Jareth which made the goblins in the room quiet and still. "Leek... "

"its Meek your majesty" the hobgoblin bowed.

"whatever... Tell me Creek were you in my room earlier this morning? " Jareth crossed his leg his hands grasp his knee, Meek bowed again. "Yes your majesty, i cleaned it like i always do..." then carefully Meek took a peak to the king and gulped "was it not your liking? "

"it was spotless, As usual. Or so. I. Thought." Jareths voice turned darker at the last word and Meek recoiled in fear.

"I.. I cleean up your room now kingy... Majesty.." Meek sputtered but before he could dash out the Goblin King stopped him. "NO.. you dont need to clean my room right now. I have already taken care of that little litter you have overlook near the door. " From below, the hobgoblin saw Jareth conjured a crystal and it popped in his hand. He was holding now a piece of paper. All the goblins were looking at it confused, murmurs errupted in the room but when jareth showed them the photo, almost half of the goblins tensed especially Meek. "uh oh... " was all he could say before gulping nervously.

The Goblin King grinned, and his eyes narrowed,looking fierce. "so... While i wallow in my heartbreak over that defeat for many seasons back then... The lot of you were rubbing elbows and shoulder with the girl.!. "

"what girl? " one goblin asked

"the girl who ate the peach and forgot everything! " he said irately to his subjects."and no one, not a single soul told me?" he gritted while standing up from his throne and walking down the dais. "Well? " he looked over his subjects.

Everybody was quiet which made Jareth more annoyed "very well, to the bog all of you. " Some of the goblins panicked and some whimpered..and oddly enough some seems to enjoy the threat.

"your majesty, you have to ask the right questions" Meek voiced out strongly despite trembling.

Jareth looked at the scared hobgoblin below him incredulously. But of course, you have to ask the right questions with these creatures. The Goblins looked at him expectantly. "very well, how long have you been visiting the champion? "

"since she won..."a goblin answered honestly.

"oh really.."he hissed".then how often do you visit her?" his eyes narrowed to his goblins who was somewhat reluctant to answer.

"almost everyday your highness"the hobgoblin answered this time.

"And the traitors?" he leaned a little, his curiosity with his subjects involvement to Sarahs life is peaking.

"well except for the dwarf, the rock caller ogre and sir Didymus. They need to be called by peachy lady before crossing."another  goblin answered.

"I see... " _Damn you all,_ Jareth had thought, _and here i was trying my hardest to get to her._ But for a little bit he was glad that the three traitors needed to be invited before going to her. Afterall he was jealous that the three of them have a very close relationship with his champion especially the dwarf. "Does she..asked about me?" Jareths heart was racing, he wanted to know if she remembers him, talks about him.

"oh yes...we talks a lot bout you. Lady would ask how you are? And we would tell her everything. "

Hearing that Sarah asks about him made him feel very pleased with himself. This would mean that he left a very memorable  _'somewhat intimate_ ' impression to Sarah. "oh really?!" he was smiling smugly thinking about it. "and what are the things you tell her about me?"

"everythin, like how your feeling, what you do as king, what you wear to parties, how many females you bring home..."

"What! "Jareth snarled "you told her i bring females?"

"yes kingy... We does...we dont lie to her... " The Goblins looked at Meek and in turn the hobGoblin looked at his king. Where he expected his royal majesty to be angry, his face was curious and contemplating.

"and what does Sarah say about me bringing females?" his voice lilted but deep inside he was being hopeful.

"before it kinda dissapoints her and its an awkward topic but now she just laugh it off." The hobgoblin confessed nervously.

"i see..." Jareth was smirking, his little Sarah had indeed grown and if he assumes correctly, she was still infatuated with him- it made him feel happier. "lady champion is ma..mat..matcher...a big girl."a goblin voiced  proudly. "Mature!" Meek turned around and corrected the goblin. "has lotsa males sniffing around her..giving flowers and..and...cocolites."another goblin shared, "its chocolates you idiot" a smaller goblin elbowed and corrected, and with this Jareth's mood turned sour. "yeah peach lady mature and beautiful and nice"a skinny goblin seconded. Other goblins also voiced their opinions about Sarah and although most are nice things, the others were infuriating especially the part where men shows affection to her.

Meek was shaking his head ' _insensitive fools_ ' he thought and looked at his king. His majestys face was annoyed and later on it changed to something akin to acceptance.

Jareth sat back on his throne,right leg cross to his left. _Of course men would flock around her and he cant blame them. afterall, he had pleaded her to fear him, love him and do as he say and he will be her slave and regretably, he has no power over her_. He wonders if Sarah has a lover and how many are they?he wants to know and he wants to see her and maybe then the dreams about her would stop haunting him. ' _The dreams_...' he thought again,lately he was having adisturbing dreams regarding Sarah. It wasnt the usual dream but a different, exhausting dream...a strange dream of shadows and of losing her to it. These dreams doesnt feel right and that is why he wish he could talk to her,Grudgingly he cant and he cant use his subjects esp. The dwarf to lure her back to him, that word was really cursed.

Tapping his riding crop on his boot, he hadnt realize that his goblin subjects are now singing and dancing about sarah. The hobgoblin cleared his throat loudly and Jareth was broken from the spell of his musings. "uhm..yer majesty...can i have the picture back?" the hobgoblin quietly and politely asked. "No teek...i'll keep it.." he replied tersely. "afterall you may still visit Sarah." with a swish of his hand Meek was now standing infront of his home, he was transported back to the goblin city.

\--¤--

On the hillside outside the goblin kingdom. Two male faes appeared showering glitters around them.

"ah the labyrinth...such a majestic place, oozing with old powerful magic" the red haired fae looked  at the sight of the maze in wonderment.

"Indeed but it was quite a menacing place before, much more dangerous-- the Owl king took pride in it too...and now it belongs to his heir the goblin king." the silver haired fae who sounded wise and old explained. "come now young one, let us go to the castle beyond the goblin city" and the two headed out towards the entrance where a dwarf was was tending to some flowers and spraying sleeping aerosol to fairies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grimalkin: a cat creature with two tails in some myths. It appears and disappears like the Cheschire cat in Alice in Wonderland


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some lines from the novel.

She was rehearsing her lines as Viola of twelfth Night below an oak tree in the school grounds, unaware of the little spider above her weaving a perfect silver web-- a dream catcher spider web.  
  
" _how does he love me"_ Sarah read olivia's line in her mind. She clutch the script in her heart, eyes close while delivering hers with passion....

"With adoration, with fertile tears,  
With groans that thunder love, with sighs of fire."

 _When she opened her eyes, she was not sure where she was. It could have been another part of the hall. She thought she recognized it, but could not place it. Yet something had changed. Near her was an ogee window, without glass, and through it she could see the upper half of one wing of the castle. It was in ruins, the cladding stones mostly gone, grass growing in the gaps they'd left. The turret roofs had collapsed, and brambles were reaching for the throat of the tower. Within the castle, where she was, she heard in the air the humming that she had come to associate with Jareth, but it had a hollow ring to it, something forlorn, like music in an abandoned house._  
_In the crack between two flagstones where she lay she saw that weeds had started to push their way through. She stood up and looked around. There was no sign of Toby. Jareth stepped out from a shadowy archway, wearing a faded, threadbare cloak. His face looked older, drawn. In his blond mane was a trace of gray. How long had she been here? She detected no change in herself._

_Give me the child," she said._

_He paused before answering. "Sarah -- beware. I have been generous until now, but I can be cruel."_  
_"Generous!" She advanced another step. "What have you done that was generous?"_  
_"Everything. I have done everything you wanted." He took a pace back, into the shadow of the archway. "You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening." Taking another step away from her, he gestured in the air. "I have reordered time," he told her. The thirteen-hour clock had appeared, floating above his head. Its hands were whirling around. "I have turned the world upside down."_  
_Sarah continued to advance upon him, her arms outreached. He retreated deeper into the shadows. "And I have done it all for you," he said with a shake of his head. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous? Stay back!" He raised his hands as though to fend her off and took another pace away from her._

_Sarah's lips were parted. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City --"_

  
_"Stop!" Jareth raised the palm of his hand to her. "Wait! Sarah, look -- look what I can offer you." He raised his left arm and made a large gesture with his hand. A glowing crystal ball appeared in it. He spun it around in his fingers, smiled wanly, and said, "It will show you your dreams. You remember."_

_Sarah took another step. "-- and my kingdom as great --"_

_The stairs behind Jareth were descending now, and he backed slowly down them as Sarah stood above him. "I ask so little," he said, spinning the crystal. "Just believe in me, and you can have everything you want ... everything you have ever dreamed of ... your dreams, Sarah ..."_

_She was frowning, and had halted her advance. "... and my kingdom as great ...," she said. "Damn!"_

_Jareth took a step toward her. He need her belief in him. "Just **fear me** and **love me** ," he told her in a gentle voice, "and **do as I say** , and I ... **I will be your slave.** " He stretched his hand out toward her, and took another step back up the stairs_

_Jareth's fingers were close to Sarah's face. She stood where she was, and swallowed. "Kingdom as great ...," she muttered, " ... kingdom as great ..." She saw the crystal spinning in his fingers, and felt on her lips the warmth of his outstretched hand. She gasped, and, from some inspired recess of her mind, the words came out, blurted out. " **You have no power over me."**_  
_"No!" Jareth screamed._

 _A clock began to strike._  
_Jareth tossed the crystal ball up into the air, where it hovered, a bubble. Sarah looked at it, and saw Jareth's face, distorted, on the shifting, iridescent surface. Gently, it drifted down toward her. She reached out fascinated fingers for it and, as she touched the bubble with her fingertips, it burst. A mist of water atoms floated down the air toward Jareth. But she saw that Jareth had disappeared. She heard his voice, for a last time, moaning sadly, "Sarah ... Sarah ..." His empty cloak was settling onto the ground. A beam of light picked out a little cloud of dust motes rising from it. The clock continued to strike. With a last, slow flutter, the cloak lay still. From beneath it, as the clock struck for the twelfth time, a white owl flew out and circled over Sarah._

 _Tears were trickling down her cheeks._  
_"Jareth..." she whispered forlornly._

\--¤--  
"Sarah.... **Sarah**!"

Sarah awoke with a start. She was greeted with Danah's worried eyes who was shaking her frantically. Carefully she sat up from the grassy ground her script still clutch on her chest. _Was I sleeping?_ She questioned herself.

"Are you okay babe? You were crying on your sleep..." Danah asked worriedly caressing her tear streaked face. Sarah touch her tear stained face following the line of the fallen tears. "i..i had a bad dream..." she said quietly.

"who died in your dream?" the black haired goth asked her friend.  
Sarah thought back of Jareth, the Goblin king, the man or being who sometimes haunt her dreams and had change her life. She knows Jareth is alive, his subjects -who visits her almost everyday are proof of that and she knows he's okay, _he's probably cavorting with some fae women right now_ Sarah told herself a bit bitterly. But why does she keep on dreaming the Goblin kings pained face? Ever since after her run in the labyrinth at fifteen, Sarah would dream about him and their last encounter. Always the same pained expression.  
"no one died...in my dreams." Sarah assured his friend.  
"oh probably a past heartbreak then?" her goth friend looked at her nosily, stretching her legs while sitting beside her in the grassy ground.  
Sarah opened her mouth but close it when no answer came.  
"aha so a heartbreak, whose the poor guy?"  
"wait wait...howd you know its him whose brokenhearted? Maybe its me you know." sarah crossed her arms and lift her chin challengingly. Danah chuckled and looked at her smugly "Sarah, you have suitors and most of them hearts you had rejected" she crossed her arms too copying Sarah "and you havent got laid...babe your a virgin! so im pretty sure you had liked someone and that person liked you back but you rejected him. for some reason its why youre picky with guys and still intact.."the goth girl said while pointing the whole body of Sarah.". .well?"  
Sarah sighed "i had to, something very important was at stake ." Sarah confessed, thinking back at the time she wished Toby away. "and i cannot trade it for the dreams he offered." she smiled sadly.  
"lemme guess....rich guy?"  
"oh yes" Sarah laugh, ' _a king to be exact'_ she added in her mind "and older than me.."  
"ah, no wonder you reject them--" Danah wave her hand as if shooing a fly "--boys...coz youve been romanced by a man before." she stated.  
"maybe..." Sarah hugged her knees. She wasnt sure about being romanced. In the bubble dream they were like playing hide and seek; Jareth hiding and she, seeking him out. When Jareth had allowed himself to be found, he took her in his arms and they danced like lovers. Jareth sang to her a beautiful song in a foreign language that surprisingly she understood.  
"as the world falls down..."Sarah murmured  
"what was it?" Danah ask breaking Sarahs daze state. "oh nothing..." shaking her head.  
"lm done for today, i think im ready for the play." she stood up brushing away the grass on her derriere. "and we have a final rehearsal this afternoon." she looked at her goth friend and offer her her hand. Danah took Sarahs helping hand and stood up. She stretch her body making cracking sounds.  
"cant wait for the opening night persephone, Mr. Harris had been telling me how good and natural you are..."she paused then look up above them. "tho he cant say it in public that youre better than Jenna Miller who plays Olivia." Danah wink at her friend and Sarah giggled. The dark haired goth then pick up a stone and threw it up at the tree. Sarah gave her a questioning look and she shrug. "spider on the tree... I kinda hate them." she said while pointing on a torn silver web on the tree branch above where Sarah had sit below it but the spider was missing.  
"thats animal cruelty Danah." Sarah admonished teasingly.  
"im not so kind to some animals, insects...beings that i dont like. Well except you...im only kind to you" she grinned at the green eyed girl while taking her away from the oak tree towards the university building.  
"and because of your kindness and being sweet to me, people are thinking you and me are a thing."  
"but still that doesnt stop some of the guys from wanting to get on our pants."  
Sarah scrunch her face in disgust.

\--¤--  
In a tree branch up the oak tree, the missing spider was looking at the two girls walking away.

"hmmm...that one hides her identity quite well but destroying the web was futile. Ive already saw the human girls' dream."  
A dark female elfish being with dark violet hair, scarlet eyes and whose lower body was that of a spider, was looking at the retreating form of Sarah and Danah in a scrying pool.

"so thats the mortal child who solved the maze of the labyrinth." the woman spider touched the surface of the pool and the image change to that of Sarahs face.  
"what a delightful,beautiful creature. She looks delicious and ripe I want to eat her." she smiled viciously.  
"but since you want and need her so bad my son, i will not do so." she drawled.  
She touch the surface again and the image change to that of Sarahs dream of her and Jareths last encounter.  
"pathetic Goblin King, the Owl King must be rolling in agonizing tears of disappointment on the other side." she said in disdain. "if you havent refused me oh great owl king you couldve have a much powerful heir for the courtless labyrinth and Goblin kingdom." she slap the water on the scrying pool harshly and it darkened, the water stilled. "but nevertheless,when the shadow king breaks away from his dark prison, he will make sure to take away your kingdom, and the courtless will be part of the shadow court." a black widow went down on the dark beings shoulder "Find this Toby boy the Goblin King had taken four years ago and report to me when you did" she said on the poisonous arachnid who jump out of her shoulder and disappeared. "if this Sarah creature had defeated the Goblin King then i suppose she'll be able to solve the other tasks. ..I cant wait to see the seelie and unseelie quake." the demon queen spider **Lolth** laughed evilly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolth is a character i borrowed from Dungeons and Dragons/ Forgotten Realms. She would look like this https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/villains/images/d/d9/Lolth_the_Demon_Queen_of_Spiders.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20111003153038
> 
> The Fae court consist of four courts. The Seelie Court(Summer and Spring), The Unseelie Court(Autumn and Winter), The Courtless(Labyrinth and the Goblin Kingdom) and the Shadow Court (home to both dreams and nightmares)

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own labyrinth or any of its original characters


End file.
